Photographs
by Your.My.Superman
Summary: Naru listens to the radio and finds the girl haunting his dreams dedicating a song to him. MaixNaru One-Shot


**A.N/ The song is Photographs By Rihanna ft Will..**

**Disclaimer: I have just been told that I dont own Ghost Hunt, thats a tragic story right there. **

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked around my room, it felt so empty and lonely without Mai anymore, I missed her cheerfullness and her bright warm smiles to wake up to in the mornings but I knew that what I did had to be done in order for me and her to get out of that case alive.<p>

_[Flashback]_

_I knew what the ghost wanted and what I needed to do in order for me and Mai to get out. I sighed and grabbed a cloth wiping the blood from the bathroom mirror in which the message was on. _

_"That girl who has dreams which help, must suffer my wrath which is pure from hell. For she has seen things which no other has, meaning she must be the one not to last"_

_Honestly, It took me a while to figure out what the hell he meant but with my super smart IQ, I was able to figure it out. I put the crimson cloth in the sink and started to wash out the blood. _

_'The ghost wants Mai dead because she has seen something no one else has. And I know Mai wont leave because she will think that I would get hurt but Lin is here with me so Id be fine...'_

_I walked out of the bathroom and into the base room where Lin and Mai where. She immidently got up and walked over to the kettle and started making me my tea, I raised an eyebrow but didnt comment on it. I walked over to Lin and grabbed a peice of paper on the way, I couldnt say it with Mai in the room so I had to write it down in order for it to stay secret._

_I made it look like I was reading while Mai walked over to me and handed me my tea, I could still see her figure in front of me as I took a sip. I raised an eyebrow at her even though I know what she was waiting for._

_"Yes mai?"_

_She frowned and glared at me. "A thank you would be nice!"_

_I smirked at her and went back to reading "yes, it would be."_

_I heard her huff in frustration and I looked up again "Well?"_

_"Well what, Mai?"_

_She threw up her hands and walked over to the couch, practically jumping on it. "Stupid, workaholic, tea-loving, narcissitic Jerk!" I heard her mutter and I chuckled to myself and turned back to Lin, handing him a peice of paper with what he needed to know._

_He turned to look at me with wide eyes and I just nodded my head. His face went back to its emotionless expression and he went back to typing something on the laptop while I stood up and walked over to Mai._

_She looked up at me and smiled "Whats up, Naru?" Her anger from before completely forgotten._

_I didnt say anything, I just took her hand and dragged her outside of the base, closing the door behind me. "Mai. We need to talk"_

_"About what?" She tilted her head to the side which made me want to kiss her, she has been my girlfriend for the past 4 months and now that must end in order to save her life._

_'I hope she forgives me after this' I sighed and looked at the wall "About us..." I heard her gasp and I looked back at her, she had a hand to her mouth and her eyes were wide. "I cant be with someone as dimwitted as you."_

_I saw tears start to well up in her eyes but I stopped myself from going to comfort her, Its for her safty, thats what I kept telling myself. "But you said you didnt care that I wasnt as smart as you!"_

_I sighed again and took a deep breath and glared at her, putting on my mask to hide my breaking heart. "I lied. Your a danger magnet and you always seem to get yourself hurt and whenever Im there to save you, you always manage to get my injered too. Your a kluts and an idiot. And I cant have someone like that ruining my perfect image. Im sorry Mai but I never loved you."_

_I never left her eyes while I said my little speech but the last part I knew my facade broke a bit, allowing some of my emotions to come out. I took another breath and prepared myself for what happened next._

_Mai looked at me in utter disbelief before she started sobbing, raising her hand and slapping me hard across the face "So what! These past 4 months have meant nothing to you? I hate you Naru! I was just your tea-maker, nothing more!" She burried her head in her hands and ran outside, back to her house._

_I walked back into the base and saw Lin staring at me, I sighed and clenched my fist as I felt my heart break. "It had to be done. Now, we have a ghost to exersize"  
><em>

_[End Flashback]_

That happened over a month ago and I havent heard from Mai since. I frowned and got up off the couch I was sitting on, a small black book falling from my lap and onto the floor. As it hit the floor something white fell out of it, I bent down and picked it up, I looked at it as if searching for a name or something on the envelope but shrugged when I didnt find one and ripped open the top, taking out the contexts.

In my hands there was about 100 photos, I wondered to myself how the envelope felt so thin when I picked it up. I started looking through the photots, my heart tightening in my chest as I looked at each one. The pictures were of me and Mai when we were dating. I smirked at one of the photos which showed Mai pointing at a Jelly Fish and blowing up her cheeks pretending to be one. I remember calling her and idiot and that she shouldnt make fun of herself like that, then she hit me.

I chuckled at the memory and walked over to the radio Mai had given me for my birthday, as I turned it on I heard the voice of the person who has haunted my dreams and my mind for the past month...

"Hey Everyone. My name is Taniyama Mai and my friend with me is Sanyi Tamiko and we're going to be singing a little song I wrote about a month ago...Naru if your listening to this, I hope you found the letter...and I forgive you

**[Mai]**

**Here's a little story I've gotta tell**

**'Bout this boy I know so well**

**Back in the day was cool and all**

**Fell in love, I fell in love**

**Thought he was the one for me**

**Other boys I could not see**

**And look what happened to our love**

**I'm like how could it be?**

**It should have been me and you**

**It could have been you and me**

**But boy you broke my heart and now I'm standing there**

**It should have been me and you**

**It could have been you and me**

**Now all I got are these photographs**

**[Mai and Tamiko]**

**All I've got, all I've got**

**All I've got are these photographs**

**All I've got, all I've got**

**Is nothing without you, you, you**

**Got nothing without you, you, you**

**Got nothing without you**

**[Mai]**

**Now baby it's killing me, I'm saying it's killing me.**

**The fact that you ain't around, Baby I'm falling down.**

**I need me a remedy, Been looking for remedies**

**I need you to be around, Baby I'm hurting now**

**I know you're a better man, When I was your girl**

**This land is a better land, When you're in my world**

**Today will be better babe, If it were like yesterday**

**So happy and lovely hey, hey, hey**

**[Mai and Tamiko]**

**All I've got, all I've got**

**All I've got are these photographs**

**All I've got, all I've got**

**Is nothing without you, you, you**

**Got nothing without you, you, you**

**Got nothing without you**

**[Mai]**

**All I've got are these photographs...**

**I remember when I used to make you laugh.**

**I don't wanna be stuck in the past, But you're all that I have that I had.**

**And I don't wanna lose what we built this far.**

**This is me and you, you're my superstar.**

**I'd give anything, baby here's my heart, My heart, my heart**

**[Tamiko]**

**My heart don't stop, my heart be beating over**

**My loving never stop, even though that it's over**

**Girl, I've been reminiscing when I play that Casanova**

**Way back when we was kissing on your grandmama's sofa**

**Girl I got us lovey dovey on my photo album**

**I got them pictures back when I was rocking Calvin, Klein...**

**You had your GUESS jeans on looking sexy, oh no**

**Girl why could it not be the one?**

**[Mai]**

**Why? Why? Why?**

**Why could I not be the one...**

Thanks for listening everyone, That song was called by Photographs by the way!"

I smiled and tunrned off the radio, I grabbed the keys and put the pictures on the couch. I walked out of the house and drove up to the radio station, as soon as I got out of the car someone bumped into me.

"Sorry!" I looked down and saw Mai bowing and trying to get around me. I smirked and tiled her chin up so she had to look at me.

"Mai. You've always been the one." And with that, I leaned down and placed my lips on her soft ones. I pulled back after a while and just looked into her eyes. "I love you, I didnt mean any of that stuff I said that the house, it was the on- "

I was cut off with her lips against mine, I eagerly kissed her back but she pulled away too soon, I frowned. She just giggled and smiled brightly at me, immediently warming my heart "Lin told me everything, Silly. I forgive you"


End file.
